One Small Favour/Quick guide
Details Agility can be boosted * Crafting * Herblore * Smithing *Completion of the following quests: **Rune Mysteries **Shilo Village |items = *4 steel bars *A bronze bar *An iron bar *A chisel *~4,000 coins *2 guam leaves *A marrentill *A harralander *A hammer *An empty cup (can be obtained during the quest) *5 pigeon cages (can be obtained during the quest) *:Note: You do not need to let the pigeons out of the cage in order for these to be used for the quest *A pot (Can be obtained during the quest. However it is faster to already have one.) *A bowl of hot water (Can be obtained during the quest. However it is faster to already have one.) Recommended: *Weight-reducing clothing (for every step of the quest except the Slagilith part) *Several teleports *Energy potions *Stamina potions *Two of each cut opal, jade and red topaz gems (can be mined with 40 Mining) *The best pickaxe you can wield *A Dramen or Lunar staff *Some armour and food (only for the boss battle) |kills = *Slagilith (level 92) *Dwarf gang members (level 44/48/49) (Multicombat area) }} Walkthrough NOTE: Many NPCs are involved in other quests and activities. Some chat options provided below may be inaccurate depending on your state in those quests and activities. Agreeing to the favours * Talk to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village (north of the bridge at the quest icon). (Chat 2-5) * Talk to a Jungle forester south of Shilo at the tree line. (Chat 1-1) * Talk to Brian in the Port Sarim axe shop. (Chat 3-2-4) * Talk to Aggie in Draynor Village. (Chat 2-3-2) * Talk to Johanhus Ulsbrecht near the prison inside of the H.A.M. base. (Chat 4-3-2) * Talk to Fred the Farmer NE of the H.A.M. base at the sheep sheerer quest start point. (Chat 3) (4 if you haven't done Sheep Shearer) * Prepare a bowl of hot water and take a pot in the Lumbridge Castle kitchen if needed. * Talk to Seth Groats in the chicken farm east of River Lum. (Chat 2) Gather 3 steel bars. * Talk to Horvik at the armour shop in Varrock. Give him 3 steel bars. (Chat 3-2) * Talk to the Apothecary in Varrock south of the Western bank. (Chat 3-2) * Talk to Tassie Slipcast in the Barbarian Village at the pottery icon on the minimap. (Chat 1) * Talk to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the western portion of the Dwarven Mines (SW of the ice mountain entrance). (Chat 3-4-2) * Talk to Sanfew on the top floor of the Taverley herblore shop. (Chat 3-2-3-1) * Add your bowl of hot water to a teacup (one spawns in the building north of Sanfew). Add a harralander, 2 guam leaves, and a marrentill. * Talk to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain at the gnome glider icon on the minimap. (Chat 2-4) * Talk to Arhein on the Catherby docks south of the bank. (Chat 4-1) * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight in the building north of the Seers’ chapel. (Chat 4-5-1) * Enter the cave SE of the fishing guild. Go to the most NE room. Right-click and search the sculpture. * Talk to Wizard Cromperty in NE Ardougne at the transportation icon. (Chat 2-4-2) * Talk to the Tindel Marchant on the Port Khazard south dock. (Chat 2-1) * Talk to Rantz in the eastern Feldip Hills at the quest icon on the minimap. (Chat 2-1-4) * Talk to Gnormadium Avlafrim west of Rantz. (Chat 4-1). (At the gnome glider icon on the minimap). * Search each landing light, cut the gem, and put the cut gem back. If you crush a gem the gnome will sell you a new one for 500 coins. Completing the favours * Talk to Gnormadium Avlafrim. (Chat 4) * Talk to Rantz. (Chat 2) * Talk to Tindel Marchant. (Chat 2) * Talk to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne. (Chat 4) * Take 5 pigeon cages (south of the north Ardougne bank) if needed. * Return to the fishing guild cave, stand in front of the sculpture and read the animate rock scroll. * Kill the level 93 Slagilith (weak to Pickaxes and Crush attacks). * Read the scroll again to free Petra. * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight in Seers' Village. (Chat 4-4-2-2-2-1) * Climb to the roof of his house and use a hammer on the weather vane. Search it for 3 parts. * Use each part on an anvil while holding a bronze, iron, and steel bar. * Put each part back on the vane. * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight. (Chat 4) * Talk to Arhein in Catherby. (Chat 4) * Talk to Captain Bleemadge on White Wolf Mountain. (Chat 2) * Talk to Sanfew in Taverley. (Chat 3) * Go to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven Mine. Talk to him twice, kill his gang members, then talk to him again. * Talk to Tassie Slipcast in Barbarian Village. She will give you clay. Spin it into a pot lid, then fire the pot lid in the pottery oven. * Talk to the Apothecary with the pot lid and a pot. (Chat 3) * Talk to Horvik, give him the breathing salts, herbal tincture, and 5 pigeon cages. You need to speak twice to him. (Chat 3) * Talk to Seth Groats at the Lumbridge chicken farm. * Talk to Johanhus in the HAM camp. (Chat 4) * Talk to Aggie in Draynor. (Chat 2) * Talk to Brian in Port Sarim. (Chat 3) * Talk to a Jungle forester. (Chat 1) * Talk to Yanni, wait for the dialogue to finish. (Chat 2) Quest complete! Reward * Quest points *Two experience lamps giving 10,000 experience to any skill of your choice. Skill must be at least level 30. *A steel key ring *The ability to make Guthix rest tea *The ability to craft pot lids *Access to the gnome glider route to the Feldip Hills Required for completing Completion of One Small Favour is required for the following: *King's Ransom *Swan Song